The Rise
by DetectiveShakespeare
Summary: Skupina priateľov sa musí bojovať navzájom vyskúšať putá priateľstva a zjednotiť školu.
1. The Fall

The evening was crisp as Jules walked slowly by the river. She looked over the silver lake and pondered about muggles, how terrible their lives must be to live without magic, this is why she took pity on them and excelled at muggle studies. Jules liked walking by the river, she saw her reflection, her long beautiful ginger hair contrasting against her superior pale face. "Oh how wonderful it is to be part of my family." She sighed.

Elsewhere, at the top of the hill, three Ravenclaws stood. Claudia, a gothic person who came from a muggle family, started to suggest a race. Emily, tall and skinny, and liked running, agreed, knowing she would win. Haley, 5'3, could never stay still yet still disliked racing.

"Race ahead if you two want to, I'll walk." Haley said.

And so Emily and Claudia raced, Emily's long legs took the lead, the descent down the hill made the race easier and quicker. Claudia had an idea, she was losing but not for long. Claudia threw herself into a roll, she picked up speed but did not realise that she was heading straight for Jules and the lake. Jules stood at the lake, wondering about what lived in the lake, maybe mermaids!  
Then she heard a noise, startled she looked behind her. She saw a THING coming towards her, a black clothed girl coming straight for her. She tried to move but it was too late, Claudia slammed into Jules' legs knocking her into the lake, Claudia followed Jules into the lake, not by choice but because she never figured how she could stop. Emily stopped at the lake edge and Haley soon stood by her, after walkin sensibly down the hill, both of them were laughing. Claudia was bobbing her head above the water looking like a drowned cat, whereas Jules was climbing out, angry and beyond annoyed.

"CLAUDIA, YOU ARE A RAVENCLAW, AT LEAST ACT LIKE ONE." Screamed Jules angrily towards Claudia, who had begun to laugh along with Haley and Emily. "This isn't the end of this, Ravenclaws."

The Ravenclaw trio stopped laughing, Haley smirked. "That sounds like a war declaration." She said.  
"It does," Emily agreed "I think we could start this little game of war!"

Jules stood wide eyed, she never meant to start a war what were these Ravenclaws on? But she hid her shock and cleared her throat. "Good luck fighting our house!"

"What is your house again?" Said Claudia, getting out of the lake and tipping the water out of her shoes. "It was, uh, not Gryffindor? No, I can't recall. Is it even a house?"

"I am Hufflepuff and proud." Said Jules, proudly, then she lifted up her chin and walked away from the three ravenclaws mumbling about how rude they were.

After she was gone Claudia grinned. "War?"

"War." Nodded Haley, Emily sighed.

"What are we going to do, steal their food?" Scoffed Emily.

"No, we're going to become the best house. We're going to pit the other houses against each other. We will run this school, say goodbye to Hufflepuff Dumbledore because we are RAVENCLAW." Growled Haley, starting to run back to the castle. "It's a castle for a reason, it's not made for teaching it's made for war." Emily and Claudia shrugged and ran after Haley, and caught up quite quick because Haley began to walk again. They were excited about the coming weeks if they truly started a war. It will be fantastic


	2. The Tear

The great hall was full, the Hufflepuffs were not a cheery as before, they knew about the war that was to come. Ravenclaw were happy, they knew about the war they were about to win.  
Slytherin and Gryffindor continued being boring, they had not been involved until Dumbledore pulled Amy and Owen aside, they were the well known prefects of Gryffindor. Dumbledore loved them like children, he carefully pulled them outside the hall and into a corner where they could talk quietly.

"Owen, Amy," he began to say in his whispery voice. "War is coming and we know not what to do, Gryffindor are not yet involved but you must choose a side. Ravenclaw where the intelligent lay, or Hufflepuff where the…" he paused.

"The well rounded people go?" Said Amy suggesting something to say, unsure what Hufflepuff really did.

"Good save." Said Owen.

Dumbledore laughed, "Choose Ravenclaw." He said, "I don't pick sides though," he winked.

Amy and Owen returned to the hall, seeing Claudia waiting for them.  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Asked Claudia carefully.  
"War." Shrugged Owen, "We have to choose your side so I guess Slytherin are stuck with Hufflepuff."  
"Natalie will be happy with that," said Claudia, eyeing up Zoe's twin, Natalie who was in Slytherin. Zoe was a Hufflepuff, a sub-prefect under Anya, who was the head prefect.

"Zoe and her are no match for us though." Said another voice, it was Haley skating in on heelys. She high-fived all three of them and then went to get some food.

Emily followed but stopped to chat.  
"You shouldn't encourage Haley anymore, Emily." Said Claudia.  
Emily glared at Claudia with malic "We know it's not me," She sighed, "She's just ambitious."

"Let's pray for character development," said Amy  
"Amen to that," agreed Owen.

-

Zoe was sitting outside around the Herbology gardens, she was approached by someone who was identical to her. "What do you want?" Said Zoe annoyed.

"You," Said Natalie.

"What the hell?" Said Claudia who was outside as well, Natalie didn't realise she was alone.

"That sounds a bit weird," Said Natalie, realising she wasn't alone.

"Uh, Yeah you are twins." Said Claudia, picking up her bag and strutting off into the castle, sneering at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin, it seemed a bit of a Cold War for now, but that was about to thaw.

"I, found something for you," Said Natalie, handing Zoe a cup. "It's Helga Hufflepuff's cup! It might help the war?" Zoe took the cup carefully.

"It's a fake." Zoe smashed the cup and threw it away never to be seen again.

Natalie sighed and showed Zoe a certificate, "It's real, look at this certificate that confirms it is geniuine."

"OH I COCKED UP," Cried Zoe standing up and embracing Natalie, who turned away in disgust.

"No, Zoe, I can't do this after how you treated my gifts." Natalie stormed away leaving Zoe crying alone. Alone until Cedric Diggory saw her and they began to talk and hug, Zoe was smiling and happy, the happiness radiated from her. Natalie watched from afar, jealous and annoyed.


	3. The Find

Anya was walking the halls with her Head-Hufflepuff badge, she was telling off First Years for breathing loudly. Then she heard more heavy laboured breathing and turned to Zoe.  
"Zoe," exhaled Anya, looking up and down Zoe's figure. "How are you?"  
Zoe smiled and rocked on her heels, "I'm brilliant! Cedric was talking to me you know,"

Then Jules walked up to their little meeting place, joining them.  
"CEDRIC DIGGORY?" She exclaimed "YOU PULLED!"  
Zoe started to blush, little did they know that Natalie was watching from the corner. She began to growl subtly.  
"That's it, I am leaving to the outside world." She picked up her cloak and jumped from the window, not in a suicide attempt but like they are on the ground floor ok.

-

Claudia was digging near Hagrid's hut, Emily was in a lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, they were looking at snails today, but muggle snails. Claudia did not go to her lesson of Muggle Art, she always skipped it.  
Haley was in Transfiguration, she never missed lesson, it was a peculiar thing because Haley was not head of Ravenclaw, yet Emily and Claudia were, as in like prefects.

Claudia saw a small box as she was digging, she dusted the mud off and attempted to open it.  
Emily came over, seeing Claudia confused.  
"What is it?" Said Emily  
"I have no idea, a box? It's got some cryptic clue on it like 'I can only been opened by someone who loves Richard the Lionheart,'" Claudia shrugged. "Maybe Haley will understand?"

So they grabbed their bags and stalked off to find Haley.


	4. The Ascent

The next time Claudia and Emily saw Haley was when they were getting ready for quidditch. Haley was putting on her quidditch boots when Claudia and Emily ran up to her with the box.  
"What are you doing with my box?" Said Haley, confused.  
"Your box? We found it in the ground it's been around since the 12th century, unless you're like hundreds of years old?" Said Emily.  
"Which is possible?" Said Claudia, wondering if Haley was indeed a vampire from the Crusades.  
"No, it's the box I brought to Hogwarts with my pokémon cards in? It looks exactly like that one!" Haley was getting agitated, she did not want to lose her pokémon card.  
"Oh, that one." Claudia knew that box, she had tried to look at Haley's pokemon cards but the box would only open to someone who wore odd socks regularly.  
"Okay so they're similar boxes, what is this one then?" Said Haley, holding out her hands for the box.  
"Oh, it only opens to someone who loves Richard the Lionheart," Said Claudia, doubting Haley would be able to open it.  
Haley raised her eyebrows.  
"Helloooooo, Richard the Lionheart's fan here."  
"OH YEAH!" both Emily and Claudia remembered, they forgot because as wizards and witches you forget about muggle hobbies.

Haley took the small redwood box from Claudia, "Here goes," she said. She tried to open it and it did open! Inside was a note, a tiara and some pokémon cards from Richard the Lionheart himself.  
Claudia took the tiara, "A tiara, what the hell? That's anti-climatic."

Haley read the note.

"_Dear descendent of the great noble Lady Elsa Ravenclaw, who is a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, you get the gist.  
You find this box as a destiny, unless someone else found it and you opened it, either way well done.  
The pokémon cards are from Richard the Lionheart himself, I was a great friend of his and he gave me his Ancient Mew. Didn't trade it, he just gave me it._

Anyway if you find this, I give you permission to overthrow the head of Ravenclaw, the teacher not the student, all you need to do is wear the tiara.

I hope you're still cool because if we have merged with the Hufflepuff line, like with Lady Zoekins, I might cry. If you are a descent of Lady Zoekins, please leave.

Urgh there's Lady Zoekins now, look at her with the dress and her fake pokémon cards.

See you later, I mean...  
Goodbye, we won't see you later unless there is an afterlife.

Signed  
Lady Elsa Ravenclaw."

"Wow, Lady Zoekins? That's Zoe's relative!" Said Emily, pulling out a massive family tree, Claudia was descended from the sister of Rowena Ravenclaw, Claudina Raventalon, Emily was a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw's brother Joffrey Ravenclaw. "I never knew you were a descent of Lady Elsa AND Rowena Ravenclaw, that's intense. Us three are the three leaders of Ravenclaw!"

"You know what," said Haley taking the tiara and putting it on her head. "It's time to overthrow Ravenclaw."

-

Later that day, during the quidditch match, Haley picked up Professor Flitwick from his seat and demoted him to Student, he did not fuss because he realised that the Three Ravenclaws had ascended to the throne with better leadership qualities. They were winning this war.  
When they won the quidditch match, Claudia winked at Zoe who fainted from shock. Hufflepuff were going DOWN.


	5. The Story

Haley was in Hogsmede, drinking Fire Whiskey. She was alone, but at least she was free.  
Natalie saw Haley as soon as she walked in, and so she headed straight up to Haley, sitting next to her.  
"Hello, Natalie." Said Haley, looking carefully at Natalie's Slytherin tie, knowing they were meant to be enemies.  
"Ignore my tie, I'm planning on switching sides if you can convince me." Natalie ordered some Butterbeer.  
"What do you want me to say?" Haley said.  
"First," She pushed her hair aside. "Tell me about your story."

-

Haley was born to muggle Altair Eagle and witch Maria Eagle. From and early age she aspired to to teach, to follow her father's preaching and to tell the world the greatness of knowledge over power. Her ideals were not accepted, she grew up knowing too many Gryffindor influenced families who would rather run headlong with a sword rather than assess the situation first. She had a sister, Caithe, who was an expert at poisons and she also had a brother, Reaver, who was charming . The family grew to be needed in the wizarding world because they were perfect at being subtle, they had connections in both the muggle world and the wizarding world.

Sadly Haley did not know how she wanted to impress her family, and for now her father and mother still wouldn't accept her into the family until she decided. It seems harsh but it's a learning experience.

-

"Sounds intense." Said Natalie, "So you have to find your place in your family? I guess you've found it." she pointed to her tiara. "Tell me about your friends, Emily first."

-  
Emily was born to Malik Hawk, her mother died in childbirth leaving behind Emily, the pureblood witch. Malik had taken Emily around the world, climbing many hills in her childhood. From an early age Emily learned to use a broomstick, nearly crashing into innocent people, but she quickly learned to catch things, this was why she was the Ravenclaw seeker.  
She was a well known descendent of Ravenclaw's family and was accepted into Hogwarts with ease, finding unlikely friends in Haley and Claudia, not even knowing they were also descent of Ravenclaw.

-  
"Sounds intense." Said Natalie, "So Emily has to find a way to impress her pureblood line? I guess she has." she was referencing to Emily's new position as one of the heads of Ravenclaw. "Tell me about your other friends, Claudia now."

-

Claudia was born to Petyr Buzzard, who later left his wife and married Kevan Rook as well. She had grown up in a preppy family, but accepted the gothic way of life. They accepted this, it was not too bad considering Kevan's brother was a goth. Claudia was unsure about being a witch, she really wanted to be a fantastic artist like the great Katherington. It was decided that Katherington was nothing and Claudia's art exceeded the great Katherington.  
She had a lot to live up to thought as her father, Petyr, was also a great artist.

-  
"Sounds intense." Said Natalie, "So Claudia has to impress her artist father? I guess she has." referencing the fact that Claudia tailored them all new medieval-inspired robes. "I will join your cause, but you must promise me. You and you only must be the cause of Zoe's downfall."  
Haley gulped, but accepted, Natalie was now a double-agent on Ravenclaw's side.


	6. The Reveal

Varole the Dementor was sulking around by the weeping willow. The weeping willow never died around him and that's why Varole could live with it. In the distance Varole saw a girl walking towards him, she was 5'5" with blonde hair with 'eyes that are more green than blue', so her eyes were blue. panicked for a bit, he thought it was Zoe. But no, it was Natalie, gliding towards him.

"Hi," she said, lightly.  
"Hey." He replied, grumpily.

They talked and had a picnic for the rest of the day, skipping classes and chatting about the war.  
Afterwards, Natalie felt a bit depressed but after a bit of chocolate stolen from Zoe, she was ok.

-

Claudia, Emily and Haley were skating through the corridors on their scooters. Haley was wearing a super cool cape that was similar to Elsa Ravenclaw's cape. Emily wore a pirate hat because half way through her bloodline they decided to be pirates. Claudia wore black.

"What's that door?" Said Claudia, pointing to a door that just materialised beside them.  
"It's a door." Said Emily, sarcastically.  
"Nah I've read about this, it's that door that appears when you want a door. Think about something you want and then enter."  
They all thought about what they wanted, a weapon that could destroy Hufflepuff and Slyhering (SLYTHERIN)

The room they entered was wide and spacious, an old man sat on the floor looking into an ornate mirror.  
The Mirror's inscription had changed since to book to "Eromyna kcab ti dloh t'nac, oG ti teL, oG ti teL".  
Haley in horror, pointed to the old man.  
"YOU…"


	7. The Reflection

The old man was Dumbledore.  
"Hello, Haley." Said Dumbledore, he pointed to the mirror "This is the weapon you seek."

"What is it, except from a mirror." Haley stared into it, then she saw her reflection.  
She was there, with her Ravenclaw leader outfit complete with crown and cape, her father, Altair looked proud as did her mother Maria. She held some pokemon cards, with chests of pokemon cards at her feet. She was the greatest Ravenclaw with all the pokemon card sets complete. She also had unlimited access to Wicked shows.  
"This is what I want," said Haley, "This, this must be THE mirror."

Claudia politely asked to see and she too saw herself. She was covered in black clothes, and with loads of cool cats. She wore the Crown of Cats and had a complete album of pictures of Zoe. She also had a fully-functioning liver that could not be damaged by alcohol.  
"This is perfect," grinned Claudia.

Emily then looked into the mirror. She saw her reflection and she held the sceptre of power and was covered in money. She had mastered all the spells ever and had become the highest power in the whole wizarding world. She was the most powerful, most feared leader ever.

"What did you see?" Said Dumbledore, knowing.  
"N-nothing much, just, having my friends always with me." Emily lied.

"Anyway," said Haley, "How does this help us win the war?"

"I don't know."

Just then that moment in burst the Hufflepuffs they abducted the mirror, but then Anya looked into it.  
"WAIT!" she screamed. "LET US LOOK INTO THIS MIRROR."

"There you go, just let them die here looking in the mirror." Said Dumbledore, shrugging.


	8. The Tragedy

The three Ravenclaws looked on at the Hufflepuff crowd viciously looking at the mirror.

"I see Cedric and Natalie!" Shouted Zoe.  
"I see a crown! I'm wearing it, I have power!" Screamed Anya.  
"I see money, and free holidays!" Said Jules.

"Now you can leave them here or just kill them." Said Dumbledore, handing over a Desert Eagle to the Ravenclaws (unintentional bird related gun/pun sorry).  
Haley knew she needed to kill Zoe to win Natalie's friendship, but Zoe seemed so happy in the mirror to have Cedric and Natalie. Haley hesitated.

"Zoe." Said Haley.  
Zoe turned around and glared at Haley.  
"What."  
"Come outside?"  
"No."  
So Zoe and Haley went outside, the rain poured as they stood in the field by the lake.  
Haley held the pistol in hand, it was heavy. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Dumbledore looked on at the scene.

"Zoe, Natalie has left you. She's with Varole, the Dementor." shouted Haley over the rain and the thunder.  
"No, she can't have. She's my TWIN." screamed Zoe.  
"She's not, she is a descendent of Hans Slytherin. You're a descendent of Lady Zoekin's, the Hufflepuff."  
"What…" Zoe slumped to the ground.  
Then Haley felt a breath down her neck, it was Elsa Ravenclaw, the memory of her, no one else saw the cause of Haley tensing up.  
"That is Zoekin's descendent. Complete what I could never do." Elsa said, helping Haley aim the gun towards Zoe.

"I can't do this," said Haley, voice breaking. "She's only Zoe. She can get over this, she can have a happy life without Natalie."  
"No. I can't." said Zoe. "But I can KILL YOU FOR LADY ZOEKINS!"  
Zoe jumped up, pulling out a knife and jumping on Haley.  
Haley was pushed to the ground, pinned by Zoe. She pushed the gun up against Zoe's stomach.  
"Just SHOOT." growled Elsa.

Haley pulled the trigger, reluctantly, Zoe's body fell limp. She chucked Zoe's body off her and stood up. Blood all over her, she threw the gun down. Her hands trembled.

"You killed a descendent of Zoekins." Said Dumbledore.  
"You knew about our ancient family feud?" Haley said, shaken.  
"Yes, of course." Dumbledore began to transform, he turned into Anna Ravenclaw.  
"I'm your relative."  
"What." Said Haley, fainting.


	9. The Massacre

Natalie found out about Zoe's passing an hour later.  
She sulked around the place with Varole, not even his happy aura could make her happy.

Cedric was sulking around the grounds, kicking up mud.  
He fingered the ring that he was going to propose to Zoe with.

Natalie went out onto Hogwart's grounds, she knew she had organised the death of Zoe but, she never thought about the real consequences. War was real.

Cedric thought this war was fake. How wrong he was. He met Anya and they walked together, mourning the loss of their beloved Hufflepuff.

Natalie held hands with Varole, Haley was in the hospital but it wasn't Haley's fault…  
Zoe was not even her twin, this information was too much.

Anya pointed out to Natalie to Cedric.  
He marched right up to Natalie.

"WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN." he screamed, grabbing Natalie's collar and shaking her.  
He kept shaking, she would not answer.  
"Let go of her." mumbled Varole.  
"Who are you?" Said Anya, enviously.  
"I'm Varole, Natalie's lover."  
"NO." Anya screamed, running Natalie through with a sword.  
Natalie choked. Blood spurting from her mouth. Varole moved quickly, kissing Cedric and throwing his lifeless body at Anya.  
Anya stumbled and fell into her sword as Varole was blasted back by Cedric's final Patronus.

The massacre was complete.


	10. The Filler

Amy and Owen were skipping through the halls of Hogwarts. Jules had jumped from the astronomy tower, a bit like Macbeth's wife, out of sheer shock about the deaths of all her friends. Hufflepuff was no more.

Owen kept skipping, he was the head of Gryffindor and the best one they could ever had. He then skipped right into AdamandEdward.  
"Move, please." Said Owen.  
"It would be cool if you moved." Said Amy.

AdamandEdward did not move.

"THAT IS IT." Said Owen, rather angry. "You might be in Gryffindor, but I will duel you."  
"TO THE DEATH!" Amy finished Owen's sandwich.

Owen began to pull out his wand from his left pocket with his right hand. So did Amy. After searching through their bags and discarding all their tablets and phones.

"Expeliarmus." said them both, killing AdamandEdward.

They then both went on, picking up some flowers to take to Haley in the hospital.


	11. The Challanged

Haley was out of the hospital within a week, the authorities planned to arrest Natalie and Elsa for provoking Haley to kill Zoe but Natalie was dead and Elsa was only a ghost that possessed Haley halfway through the murder. Haley was returned to one of the three leaderships of Ravenclaw.

The next week was Parent's Evening in Hogwarts.  
Altair and Maria arrived early to make sure Haley was still in power, they also wanted to make sure she was not arrested because that would be bad for the family name. They chatted and decided that Haley might be able to belong in their family for good, rather than be discarded like a previous family member.

Claudia and Emily were over joyed for the idea of Haley finally being accepted into her family, of course they knew about the family's initiation sequence regarding both agility, fighting skill and intelligence.

"You can do it, you deserve this!" Said Emily, who now wore the Crown of Hufflepuff, she had created a new house called 'Weighlighter", but she still was in Ravenclaw as one of the three leaders.

Claudia looked at Fae Weighting, a teacher, and said "I have to go now, good luck!" Claudia left to have her parent's meeting.

Haley was excused from Parent's evening because of the initiation, first she had to take was the intelligence, passed it just because she was in Ravenclaw, this test is really just for people who end up in other houses.

The fighting test was a vicious one, she had to dress in a green military jacket and infiltrate a castle. She managed quite well until she was on top of the castle, the rain crashing down soaking her uniform. She stood, two handed sword wielded, blood covering her hair and face.

"Looking for me?" said Rachel.  
"No, I was looking for someone I need to kill, not some singing Slytherin."  
"No, you have to kill me." said Rachel, showing her shirt that had a red target on it.  
"Oh, thanks for telling me, do you want to do it?"  
"No thanks."  
"Cool."

So Haley moved onto the next tower.

Nickilio, the most vicious Hufflepuff to ever exist, stood facing her.  
"I love OOC characters and queer baiting."

Haley readied her sword, clenched her teeth.  
And charged towards Nickilio.


	12. Despair

Nickilio had blonde hair and wore a cowboy hat. Nickilio pointed her sword at Haley, then blocked.  
Their swords smashed together, Haley's longsword overpowering the short blade.

"DON'T. INSULT. MY. FANDOMS." screamed Nickilio, thrusting the sword up and towards Haley.  
Haley growled.  
"I'm not insulting. I'm giving reasonable criticism and accepting the very small successes that are overshadowed by the terrible writing and poor treatment of minorities."

Nickilio threw her guard down for a second, and Haley thrust the sword through her.  
"One down…" exhaled Nickilio, "Three to go."  
King Lear and Caramel jumped towards Haley, she blocked, Caramel pushed her way in front of King Lear, but that was her fatal flaw, she was cut by the blade and her leg was useless. She stumbled and bled to death.

Just King Lear left, madly dancing towards Haley. Haley just pushed King Lear over, that was enough.

"I'm sorry it has come to this." a voice said to Haley.  
A man stood, towering above her. He was ginger, with a red-gold beard.  
"… Richard." said Haley, defeated.  
"Yes, sorry. I accept you are a brilliant child. You have done so much to bring hope to your family. Join me in the afterlife, and Elsa. We can rule. In the afterlife, you can rule the lower lands, with me and Elsa as your superiors."  
Haley shook her head.  
"It sounds like a super place and plan, Richard but, I have too much to do here. My family, my friends, my responsibility as head of house. I want Hogwarts to become a place for everyone, I want a multi-cultural school. I want a school that caters to all people, not just one group. We want multi-dimensional, not one dimensional."

Richard sighed, dropped his sword and sighed.  
"I understand, we will wait."

Just then in a few seconds, King Lear jumped up with Richard's sword and went to lunge after Richard. Haley jumped in front, the sword piercing her and her body slumping to the floor. The rain washed the blood everywhere. Richard threw King Lear off the roof, then went to comfort Haley. Altair and Maria ran up as well. Altair knelt next to Haley.

"We, we are SO proud of you, Haley. You'll be the greatest child we ever had. Just hang in there." Altair tried to stop the wound.

Haley lifted Altair's hands up, clutching them.  
"Let it go."  
Haley passed away, her spirit following Richard's into the afterlife.

The rain poured and the blood ran, Anna Dumbledore, Claudia, Emily, Altiar, Maria and the ghost of Elsa held their wands up.  
They cremated Haley, but left a statue of her was placed as the door to the headmaster's room.

Her memory lives on, in the hearts of many students to come regardless if they come from Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor or "Weighlight". They all remember her sacrifice, and her vision. For a better Hogwarts.


	13. The Resolve

A few years went by since the dramatic events at parent evenings.

Emily had achieved her dream of being the greatest. Anna Dumbledore had moved onto the afterlife to join Elsa, Haley and Richard. Emily had become the head teacher of Hogwarts, making the school a multi-cultural haven full of everyone from all walks of life. She also was the main witch of the United Kingdom, and America.

Claudia had inherited the Picture Album of Zoe from Haley, it was her most treasured possession. She also had started a magic cat training company. She was working hard on a liver that was unaffected by alcohol.

The Ravenclaw house was strong, a very popular house full of excelling students, Haley's statue got greater every day.

Even now, hundreds of years later, the three greats have their pictures on the wall.

Now three children stand waiting to be sorted. Their names are MarkIan, Joffreeey, and Fiiiiiiiyeeeeeroooo.  
They all were a descendants of the three great Ravenclaws. But there was on thing that made them great.

They didn't have to deal with a descendent of Zoekins.


End file.
